new girl
by Demena-x
Summary: Tawni left so random for a job at Mackenzie falls, so they get a new cast member, Alex Russo. What happens when the two girls get close... read & review : x Mitchie/Alex Sonny/Alex Mitchie/Mikayla Sonny/Mikayla Demena... yeah, you get the picture
1. You mean like a date?

**Hi x; enjoy;;**

**Its Sonny//Alex;;**

**Basically;; Tawni gets a job at Mackenzie falls, so leaves so Random, which means that they have to get a new cast member… they hold Auditions & Alex gets the part. What happens when the two girls become fast friends, and share a dressing room? ;)**

**X**

**_Mitchie's POV._**

"Ugh… so far, the funniest girl we've seen is the girl who farts with her armpit… and that wasn't really funny. This is hopeless, stupid Tawni… Stupid Mackenzie Falls… Stupid Chad Dylan Cooper." I complained as we waited for the next girl to come in.

"Tell me about it… hopefully the next girl will be better." Grady said, in a very bored voice.

"Who's the next girl then?" Nico asked.

"Alex Russo, she's from New York, and her family own the waverly sub station, it's her dream to be on this show." Zora told us all.

"How the hell does a 12 year old girl know so much?" Nico & Grady asked at the same time, both shocked at the 12 year olds knowledge.

"I stay awake in class, & I actually show up, which means I can read, which means I can read the form she sent in. the form which has all her details on. Imbeciles." Zora said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Grady said, as both of the blushed lightly.

I laughed at their stupidity, and the door swung open, revealing a very beautiful looking girl, she looked about my age, 16, she had long dark hair, which was almost balck, and she had really nice eyeliner on. It was perfect, it looked like it had been done by professionals. She was beautiful. _Whoa there Sonny, girls aren't beautiful to you… You like Guys._ I mentally slapped myself for thinking she was beautiful. But she was. Slap.

"Hey, I'm Alex." She said, smiling brightly at us.

"Hey, this is Zora, Grady, Nico, Marshal, and I'm Sonny." I said, pointing to each person as I said their names.

"I know, I'm a huge fan, I don't mind if I don't get the part, I'm just so glad I got to meet you guys… especially you Sonny." She said, I smiled thinking how sweet she was.

"Well, thanks… the erm… stage, I guess, is yours." I said, she started her act that she had planned, and honestly, she was hilarious. I hadn't laughed so much in ages, which I think she noticed, she kept shooting little smiles at me at random times during her act.

After she finished, she looked at us, waiting for our responses.

"That was amazing! Your definitely the best one yet… I personally definitely want to see you on the show." I said, her grin only grew huger.

"Yeah, us too. Your great." Nico & Grady said together, they did that a lot.

"Zora likes… Your funny." She said.

"Yeah, well… we've got your contact number, we'll definitely be in touch soon." Marshal said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. I'll hopefully be seeing you again." She said, shaking each of our hands before she left.

"SHE WAS HOT!" Nico yelled as soon as she left.

"She was cute." Grady said.

"She was hilarious." Zora piped in.

"She was beautiful." I said, everyone turned to me and raised their eyebrows.

"I…I uh… I mean, she was… she was funny." I stuttered, they didn't buy it, but they carried on talking.

_Whoa. What the fuck Sonny?! _I thought to myself. The others were talking, I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about what was going on, and why I was so attracted to Alex.

"So, we're agreed that Alex gets the part?" Marshal asked.

"Yeah." Nico.

"Hell Yeah!" Grady.

"Definitely." Zora.

They all turned to me.

"Erm… Yeah?" I questioned, I had just caught on to what they were talking about. I guess we were gonna be seeing a lot more of Alex.

"So, Sonny, You call Alex and tell her to pack her bags, and get down to Hollywood, and tomorrow, you'll go pick her up from the airport." Marshal instructed me, I nodded, then went to my dressing room to call her.

I closed the dressing room door and pulled out my iPhone, I dialled the number on the piece of paper, and it rang for a bit. Then she picked up. **(A//N: Alex. _Mitchie.)_**

**_Hey, Alex?_**

**Hey, whos this?**

**_It's Sonny Munroe from 'So Random'._**

**Oh, Heyya Sonny.**

**_Hey, erm… I was just calling to tell you to pack your bags, and get down to New York Airport for 1.00 AM, Your flight leaves at 3, then at 6.00AM, I'll meet you at the airport you'll be landing in._**

***Screams, (just like I did when I got the call)* Oh My God! Are you serious?!**

**_Yeah, so I'll see you at 6 tomorrow._**

**Okay, Thanks! Oh my god! I'll see you tomorrow!**

**_Okay, bye._**

**See ya.**

I put the phone down and smiled to my self, her voice was amazing. _Whoa, pack it in Sonny._ I mentally slapped myself again. I went to the cafeteria too meet up with Grady, Nico & Zora, and we got ice-cream. Then I went back to my room at about 8, because I had to be up at 4.30 to get to the airport in time.

I fell asleep, and woke up at 4.30, when my alarm went off.

I had 45 minutes to get ready, so I did my hair & makeup then got dressed. I had 45 minutes till her plane arrived, which left me 30 minutes to get to the airport, and 15 minutes to get breakfast at McDonalds on the way.

So, I ordered my breakfast, & ordered the same for Alex, I signed a few autographs for a couple of little kids that were in the McDonalds which was run by the airport. I went And stood by my limo at 5.55, waiting for Alex, whilst I was waiting, a few more kids & a couple of teenagers came up to me, asking for my autograph, I gladly signed their papers, and they walked off. After I had signed an autograph for a kid who was about 13, Alex came and stood next to me.

"So, is that what I'm gonna get? Not being able to be in public without getting bombarded for autographs?" she questioned, smiling, then she yawned.

"well, if you stick to being as funny as yesterday, then definitely, & I'm boring you already? Yawning before I even open my mouth to speak?" I questioned, giggling slightly.

"No… I just… I'm so tired. Your not boring me." She giggled, which turned into another yawn. I giggled more, and opened the door of the limo, we got in.

"I got you some breakfast; I figured you'd be hungry." I said, handing her one of the McMuffins, which she gladly took. We ate our early breakfast, talking about random things. _She's so beautiful; I just want to kiss her right now._ Was all I could think… I don't know why, but all I wanted to do was kiss her, and hold her. I don't know why, it was confusing me.

She yawned again.

"Hey, you wanna go to sleep?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yeah, how long till we get to the studio so that I can sleep? I didn't get to sleep on the plane; some 5-year old brat behind me kept kicking my seat." _Awe._

"Well, we'll be there in about 2 minutes; you can put your head in my lap and lie on the seat to sleep for a bit if you wanna." I suggested. She nodded, then lay down on my lap. He hair fell over her face as she quickly fell asleep. I brushed a few of the strands of hair that had fallen out of her pony-tail off her face.

She slept silently the whole way back, her face looked so relaxed, I leant down & kissed her forehead. She shifted a little in her sleep after I kissed her, & for a moment I thought I had woken her up, but she kept on sleeping.

Once we arrived at the studio, I shook her gently, and she woke up, she stretched slightly, and then yawned again.

"Alex, we're here." I whispered. Her lips curved into a beautiful smile as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm… what?" she asked as she sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"We're here, it's the start of your new life." I said, smiling at her, she smiled back, and we got out the limo. It was quiet in the studio, everyone was still asleep, so we went down to our dressing room.

"Well, this is our dressing room, that's your side, but you can feel free to come over to my side & use my make-up & stuff." I said, as we sat down on the couch. She smiled at me, and we just sat there, talking about the show, and giggling at random stuff, it came to a point where I actually fell off the couch laughing.

"Oh my god… are you okay?" she asked, offering me her hand, which I gladly took.

"I'm fine, you know, your so much nicer than Tawni was." I said without thinking, well, I though out loud.

"Thanks, but Tawni always seemed really nice." She said. I burst out laughing.

"Tawni… Nice? The two words shouldn't be in the same sentence." I said, & then laughed again. She smiled at me.

"What do you mean? She was always really nice on the show." She stated.

"Yeah, that's because she was paid to be nice on the show, but once the director yelled 'cut' we got evil bitch, who shreds our fan-mail, demands everything goes her way, and blames whoever is closest to her for everything, but don't worry, the others are nice." I said, and she nodded her head, then she yawned again.

"Still tired?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, I can take you down to your room, it's next door to mine, you can unpack your stuff and go to bed for a bit." She nodded, and we went down the hall to the girls rooms.

"Okay, Well, this is your room, res your key." I said, handing her a key-card which had her name on it, she took it and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Okay, so you can sleep for about 4 hours, You have to be up at 11 to go to hair & make up, because You've got an interview with tween weekly at 12.00, so make sure your in the prop room for 11.55." I explained.

She yawned again.

"Okay, thanks Sonny. Oh, how do I get to the prop room?" she asked me, before yawning again.

"Oh, you go down the hall and to the very end, then go through the door on the right which says 'prop room' in a star." She giggled and yawned.

"Okay, see you soon." She smiled at me.

"See you in a bit Alex, have a good sleep." I said, smiling back at her, then I went to the prop room myself to watch TV, and try and work out what the hell was going on with me, I felt really weird around Alex, and as soon as I saw her, I thought she was beautiful, and when she offered me her hand to pull me back onto the couch, I just wanted to pull her down and kiss her. So, yeah, you can kinda guess what I had to think about, there was only three questions running through my mind.

_1. What was Alex doing to me? 2. Did she realise she was doing it. And 3. Did this mean I was gay, or bi or something?_ Yeah, the exact questions I wanted to be asking myself. Not.

As 11.00 approached, I decided to go down to Alex's room, at 10.55, I knocked her door, and didn't get an answer, I guessed she was still asleep, so I opened the door slightly, and was shocked at what I saw.

Alex, sitting on her bed, with a picture of me in her hands, kissing it. Then I heard her whisper;

"I wish you knew how much I like you Sonny, Your so amazing, You don't even realise your doing this to me." _OH MY GOD!_

I cleared my throat to make her aware of my presence. She quickly shoved the picture under her pillow, and Turned to me, smiling awkwardly.

"How… how long have you been erm… standing there?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Long enough." I said, a small smile playing across my lips.

"I… I'm sorry, I can explain." She said, turning bright red from embarrassment.

"Alex, don't worry, it's okay. I… well, to tell you the truth, since I saw you yesterday, the first thing I could think was 'Wow she's hot.' And, well, honestly, I don't know why, I don't know what your doing to me, and I don't know whether I'm comfortable with it or not, but… it's happening & there's nothing I can do to stop it." I explained to her everything In was thinking, she sat there, listening, but smiling brightly at my confession.

"Wow… so, what do you wanna do?" she asked quietly, the shyness evident in her voice.

"well… I guess, erm… You wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" I offered.

"You mean like a…date?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in an oh-so-cute way.

"Yeah, I'll pay." I said

"Yeah, okay, but I'll pay for drinks & snacks since your paying for seats." She offered.

I nodded. "Okay, well… you'd better go to hair and make-up, come on, I'll walk you." I said, she stood up, and we walked out. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Wait, Alex, we cant do anything like holding hands or anything here, because if they find out, we'll get sacked, we're supposed to be role models for kids, and they'll say that… You know, two girls, is a bad example." She pulled her hand away from mine gently, she looked sad.

"Okay, that's understandable I guess. But, when we go to the movies, we batter make sure there's no camera's, 'cause I kiss on dates." She winked at me, and walked into hair and Make-up. I stood there, not able too move for a while, then I went to the prop room and watched TV with Nico.


	2. You got the bigger half

**Hi; here's my update (: because if ii don't update, ii dunno what tomatoes will do :P so Tomatoes, this is dedicated to you! I hope you like it (: x**

_**Sonny's POV.**_

"Wow! Sonny that was so much fun! The reporters were really nice to me, and they said that if there was a question I didn't wanna answer, to just put my hand up in a 'stop' motion, and they would change the question!" she said as she ran out of the prop room and into my waiting arms.

"You enjoyed it then?" I asked knowingly.

"Definitely! It was amazing, it was so much fun." She practically shouted from excitement.

"that's great, come on, lets go to our dressing room, we can go work on a sketch, then show marshal." I suggested, tugging her hand lightly towards our dressing room. She followed me, but let go of my hand, I missed the warmth of her fingers between mine instantly, but I knew she couldn't keep holding on.

We got to our dressing room and we sat on the couch, She sat really close to me, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, so, what shall we do the sketch about?" I asked her, she shifted in her seat so that she was sitting up, I moved my head off her shoulder and sat up as well, but we were still sitting close to each other.

"Ooh! How about two girls who really like each other, but can't do anything about it, because they're scared they'll get fired?" she suggested, with a hint of sarcasm, but I thought about it for a while.

"You know? That could work, it would get Marshal's opinion on the whole 'us' thing, and if he likes the idea, then it will get the audience and whole worlds opinion of it, plus, we could actually make it funny. We could make it so that one of us gets the guts to ask the other one out, but whenever she gets nervous, she sprays out water, so we could call her dolphin girl… what do you think?" She nodded eagerly.

"That's a great idea Sonny. So, who's gonna be dolphin girl?" she asked.

"Well, since dolphin girl is gonna be the funny water-spraying one, you should do it, because that way people will immediately see how funny you are." I told her.

"Yeah, okay, and who knows, if Marshal likes the idea, we might have to do an on-screen kiss." She said, I think I just got a bit wet.

"Yeah, come on, lets go pitch the idea to Marshal." I said, taking her hand and pulling her to Marshals room.

"I hate it! Sonny, this is the worst idea you've ever given me!" Marshal looked unimpressed.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked defensively.

"It's not the sketch in general; it would be fucking hilarious, if it was a boy and a girl. Two girls just wouldn't work." Okay, ouch.

"Why not? It's different." Alex defended the sketch now.

"Because, being gay, or bi, or whatever these girls are meant to be, it's just dirty. It's wrong. You can do the sketch, but get Nico or Grady to be dolphin BOY." He stressed the 'boy'

"Fine, we'll get Grady to do it." I said defeated.

"Great idea Sonny, now go find them and rehearse." He said, smiling. He waved us off, and we left.

Once we were outside, Alex opened her mouth to speak, but I pointed quickly to Marshals door, signalling that he could hear, so she closed her mouth again.

We walked down the hall and back to our dressing room.

"So I guess we know what will happen if Marshal finds out, huh?" she asked, tears filling in her eyes. I put my arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess we do, but don't worry. If he doesn't find out, we don't have a problem." I said, trying to reassure her.

"You know sonny, Your really nice. Nicer than people expect celebrities to be." She said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" I said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, sure."

"Its kind of awkward, but, have you… have you always… been into girls?" I asked, struggling to find the right words.

"Well, when I was 14, I went out with a boy called Ronald, then he said 'curses' and it put me off, and since him, I've always looked at boys like 'eww.' Because they always seem to do something to put me off, but then, My best friend started to notice how I was looking at girls, I didn't even realise I was doing it, and one day she said to me; 'Alex, you always stare at her, whats going on with you?' and I told her I didn't know what she was talking about. Then she said 'Yeah, you do, go ask her out, its obvious that you've been checking her out' and then I thought about it and realised that I was checking her out. I asked her out and she said yes, and it just felt right." She finished explaining.

"Wow, what happened?" I asked, wanting to know more about her first relationship with a girl.

"Lauren moved away, we were together for 6 months, when we decided to tell our parents, mine were fine with it, but hers weren't, they said she was fucked up, and moved away to keep her away from me and to try and turn her straight, we didn't get to talk after that, I've had other girlfriends since her, but she was my first ever girlfriend." The tears that were filling her eyes before came back, and she did all she could to stop them spilling, but they fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Alex…" I said, rubbing her back, and stroking her hair.

"It's okay, I got over her, anyway, why did you wanna know?" she asked.

"Because I don't know what's going on with me honestly, I've never really been attracted to girls, it's just you really, but then again, I've never really been that attracted to boys." I said, she looked like she was thinking.

"Well, maybe your bi, or you might me gay, but, honestly, it looks mostly like your pansexual." She explained, I didn't know what she meant.

"What's pansexual?" I asked.

"Its kind of like being bi, but, if your pansexual, it doesn't matter to you whether someone's A boy or a girl, it just matters what they're like on the inside, and what they look like and stuff." Oh. Yeah, its probably that.

"Hmm, yeah, that's probably what I am. Thanks." I said, smiling at her. She nodded once, and we were quiet for a moment, just sitting on the couch, looking into each others eyes, Her eyes were so beautiful, deep brown. Amazing.

"Hey, so, Are we gonna do that sketch, but with Grady?" she asked, I pondered the idea for a moment.

"Yeah, otherwise Marshal might think something of it." I suggested, she nodded and smiled, I took out my iphone, and texted Grady. I knew he was only in the next room, but I couldn't be arsed to go and ask him.

_Grady, wanna be a part of a sketch me & alex wrote?_

I clicked send, and waited a few minutes for a reply.

_Yeah, cool, what's it about?_

I texted back.

_You're half boy, half dolphin, You spray water whenever your nervous, you wanna ask Alex out, but get nervous and spray her across the hall._

I heard him laugh from next door.

_Yeah, definitely. Do I get to kiss Alex? ;)_

"Grady doesn't get to kiss you in it does he? I might get jealous and hit him, as much as I love him." She laughed and shook her head 'no'

_No, did you not read it, you spray her across the hall._

He texted back.

_Kay, rehearse it in an hour, busy atm (:_

I texted him back.

_Yeah, cool, come to the stage in an hour then, we'll meet you there._

He texted me back.

_Kay. C u in a bit._

I put my iPhone back on the coffee table, and we put the TV on.

* * *

The rehearsal went well, Marshal liked it better now that it was a boy and a girl, and Grady did really well, it was pretty hilarious.

"That was great kids, now, it's 9.00, it's best if you get to bed, we gotta do rehearsal again at 10.00 in the morning, then we got the live show at 5. I don't usually give you bed times, but go." He said, we all groaned, but went to our rooms, I walked Alex to her room, and quickly pecked her cheek goodnight. Then we went to bed.

* * *

"Well, that was our show everybody, thanks for watching, and I just wanna say, that, I'm so glad to be here, I got to meet my role-model, Sonny Munroe, I can honestly say, that your as amazing in person as everyone thinks you are." She said, pointing to me, and subtly winked at me. I smiled bigger than usual; her wink sent a wave of heat through my body, which stopped at the area between my legs.

The crowd cheered, and we walked off stage and into our dressing rooms. Me and Alex took off our costumes, and went into our own rooms to get ready for our dates.

An hour and a half later, I went to her room and knocked on the door. She answered after a few minutes, and looked amazing. I wanted to say something, but my breath was caught in my throat. Finally, I managed to get something out.

"Wow… You look… wow." Was all I could say.

She giggled slightly, and turned a light shade of pink.

"You like?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. She had her hair curled, and had sparkly silver liquid eye-liner on. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with a neon yellow vest top over the top, she was wearing red skinny jeans with black converse and she looked amazing.

"Lets go then." I said, managing to speak properly, shocker. She followed me to the limo, and we got in the back together.

We sat really close in the limo, she intertwined our fingers, and rested her head on my shoulder.

The journey to the cinema was quiet, a comfortable silence.

Once we arrived, we chose a movie, and I paid for the seats and she brought the candy and drinks, as we had agreed. We went into our screen, and sat in the back row. People didn't recognise us, because it was dark in the movie theatre. She put her arm around me and We leant up against each other.

I was sort of disappointed when the movie ended, throughout the whole movie, we hadn't kissed, sure, we huddled really close when the scenes got scary, but we didn't kiss like she had promised. We left the theatre, and got into the waiting limo. Halfway back to the studio, I decided to jokingly pout.

"What's wrong with you pouty?" she asked jokingly.

"You didn't keep your promise." I said, fake pouting even more.

"What promise?" she asked, confused.

"You said you kiss on dates." I reminded her.

"Well, the dates not over yet." She said, as the limo pulled over, I looked out the window, confused.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know, I told the driver, Larry I think his name is, to take us to somewhere romantic." She said, as she opened the door, and we got out. I gasped when I realised where we were.

We were on the hill which has the big 'HOLLYWOOD' sign on it. We were standing right in front of the 'W' there was a strong white beam of light shining on our backs, and in front of us, there was an amazing view of all the buildings, all lit up. It really was breath taking.

"Alex…" I said under my breath, as we sat down on the blanket that I'm guessing Larry had set up whilst we were at the movies.

She sat behind me, and I lay in front of her, resting my head in her lap, she put her arms around my neck, and we sat and looked out at the view in front of us for a while.

"This is really nice Alex." I said, as I suddenly got a whiff of food, which reminded me that I still hadn't eaten, and it was almost 10.00.

"I'm hungry." I said plainly.

She giggled a bit.

"Well, it's a good job I brought this." She said, as she lifted my head off her lap, and got up, disappearing behind the big 'W' only to emerge again carrying a picnic basket. She set it down beside me, and got back into the position we were in before, she reached over to the picnic basket, and opened it, pulling out a plate, which was covered by cling-film to keep the food on it. She took the cling-film off, and I sat up, turning around to face her. She put the plate of what I discovered was spaghetti bolognaise in between us, and got two forks out of the basket. Then she pulled out two cups, and a bottle of Apple Tizer. She poured them into the cups, and then stuck her fork into the spaghetti, and wrapped it around the fork. Then she fed me, we did that, taking it in turns, until we had only one piece of spaghetti left. We both took our forks and lifet an end each to our mouths, sucking at it until our lips connected (cliché, I know, but hey, It was amazing.)

I sucked on her bottom lip, completely ignoring the piece of spaghetti that was in our mouths still, and she opened her mouth, I let my tongue wonder around inside it, and then declared a battle between our two tongues, which, between you and me, I obviously won. When we pulled apart, we both grinned like idiots.

"I don't break promises." She said quietly.

"I know that now." I said, equally as quiet.

"There's just one problem." She pointed out. _Oh no, she thinks I'm a bad kisser_

"W-what?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"You got the bigger half of spaghetti."


	3. sex hair

**Sorry for not updating;; as ii said, ii was in hospital, so therefore didn't have time, plus my internet is off, so I've got my laptop at my nans house (:**

_**Sonny's POV;**_

The morning after our date, and I was awoken by Grady and Nico knocking, well, banging, on my door, I called them in, and they ran in grinning like idiots.

"Morning Sonny!" they yelled, almost deafening me, they don't usually come into my room in the morning, I guessed that I had slept in too late, since we had a late night last night… no, not like that, perverts. Just because we stayed at the Hollywood hill till about 1.00. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What are you…" I didn't get to finish, Zora burst in.

"We wanted to know how your date with Alex went last night." Nico said casually. _What the hell?! How the hell do they know?!_

"W-What… I-I have no idea what your chatting on." I said, unconvincingly. They all raised their eyebrows at me, they knew about me and Alex. Fantastic. Not. I wanted to know how they found out. _Alex… no, she wouldn't have…_

"Come on Sonny, we saw you all dressed up last night, we asked your driver where you went and who you went there with, he told us, he also said that he saw you two kissing, so that kinda gave away that it was a date, not a girls night out. I knew you liked her, ever since you said 'she was beautiful' and then blushed trying to cover it up." Grady said, trying to stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

"Ok, fine, I went on a date with Alex, please don't say anything guys, if Marshal finds out we'll get fired, and I love it here, please guys." I said with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Sonny, don't worry, we wont say anything, you can trust us, and anyway, since when are you a lesbian? I thought you were into Chad" Zora asked, Nico and Grady over-exaggeratedly gasped at the mention of his name.

"Chad… EWW! No way! And I… I'm not, I think I'm pansexual." I said, they looked confused.

"Huh?" they all asked together.

"It means that if I like someone, I like them, it doesn't matter to me if they're a boy or a girl, If I like them, I like them." I said, they all looked un-confused (if that's a word) again now, as Alex came into my room.

"Hey babe, you up, last night was gre… Oh shit." She said as she realised everyone was in there. Her eyes widened as she saw them all, and she stopped mid word.

"It's okay, they know, my driver told them, they're not gonna say anything." I said, she let out a breath, and nodded, then came and sat on my bed with me, putting her arm around my shoulders and giving me a good-morning kiss.

"So… Mitchie, you think you're pan… Alex, your…?" Nico asked, hopefully.

"Gay, don't do dick. Have been since I was 14." She said, unshamefully.

"Awe man! That means I have no chance what-so-ever at getting with you?" Nico asked, pissed that he would never get a second look from Alex, and chances are, he wouldn't even get a first one.

"Nope, sorry, I'm only into girls, one girl in particular." She said, smiling at me, before leaning in to kiss me again. I kissed back, and we got carried away, she straddled my waist, and we started another tongue war, the others quietly left the room, we sat there for about an hour making out. Alex's shirt made it's way onto the floor, and mine was halfway there, when we heard Nico call out from the corridor.

"Okay Marshal, Lets go to Sonny's room and tell her to come to rehearsal!" he said it louder, hinting for us that he was coming to find us, Alex quickly got off my lap and put her shirt on, I pulled my top back down, and fixed my sex-hair, It's funny, because we didn't even have sex. She fixed hers too, and just as she sat back down on my bed, the door swung open to reveal Marshal.

"Sonny, Alex, get down to Rehearsal, you need to rehearse the check it out girls sketch." He said, Nico winked at us, and Marshal left.

"Thanks Nico, if you didn't call that out, he would've walked in on Alex completely top-less and me on my way to being top-less." I said, he chuckled at this, and we followed him down to find Grady, Zora and an impatient looking marshal.

"Okay, now, we have 2 hours until the show starts, you have two hours to practise, get your scripts, get into your costumes, and start." He said, we all nodded, grabbed our scripts and outfits, and went into our dressing rooms.

Rehearsal was torture, Alex looked so hot, I almost melted from just being close to her, All I wanted to do was grab her, pin her up the wall, and kiss her, but I couldn't, so I settled for standing really close to her and holding her hand behind the 'counter' where Marshal couldn't see.

We had about half an hour between rehearsal and the start of the show, so me and Alex went to our dressing room and made out.

After the show, we went to Frankie and Benny's for food, We ate, signed a few autographs and pretended to be there as 'friends.' We sat and talked, we held hands under the table so that no-body saw.

When we got back to the studio, we went straight to bed, after a long goodnight kiss in her room. I fell asleep and dreamt of Alex.

I was woken up the next morning by Alex jumping on my bed, I tried batting her away sleepily with my hand, not looking, but she took the pillow from under my head and hit me with it. I quickly turned over and grabbed both of her wrists as she went to hit me the 12th time. It felt really early

_what is wrong with that girl?_

Nothing, idiot, she's perfect.

_Yeah, I know, but its so early…_

Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness ya'know?

_What can I say, she makes me crazy?_

You can't say anything, your thinking this, your not actually saying it.

_Piss off._

I'm your head, dick.

_Pfft._

Okay, after that little interesting conversation with my self, where was I? Oh… I pulled her down on top of me by her wrists, she collapsed so that she was straddling my waist, and I smiled at our position.

"Morning sleepyhead." She said as she leant down to give me a good morning kiss.

"Morning, and who wouldn't be sleepy? Its…" I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and clicked a random button; the screen lit up and told me it was 5.00. "5.00?! Alex, what the hell?! No-one gets up this early." I said as she giggled at my morning grouchy-ness.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought that maybe we could go to the Hollywood hill again and watch the sunrise." She said, I smiled, she really loved taking me to that Hollywood hill.

"What is it with you and that hill?" I asked, she looked like she was thinking.

"I… It was the place where I had the first kiss that made fireworks go off inside me." She said, I knew she was talking about me, because she had never been to Hollywood before, So I smiled, gently pushed her off me and got out of bed. I got changed, and turned around so that she couldn't see.

"You're seriously turning around to change in front of me?" she asked giggling, I blushed.

"Yeah, just 'cause you're my _girlfriend_ doesn't mean you get to stare at me when I change." I said, teasing her. She didn't say anything back, so I turned around again to carry on getting changed. As soon as I had nothing on my top half, she crept up behind me and turned me around. I shrieked, but she put her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Shh… You'll wake them lot up." She said as she cautiously movedher hand away from my face. I looked down and realised I was still uncovered, so I put my arms across my chest to cover my boobs up as much as I could. She laughed again.

"You're seriously covering up now? I've just seen what I wanted to see, the pictures stuck in my head, photographic memory y'see?" She said, I carefully moved my hands back down to my sides, deciding she was right, and she smiled.

"That's better." She said smiling. I decided to tease her.

"You sure? There's nothing you… want to do to me right now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, she smiled devilishly, I wasn't going to actually let her do anything to me, just tease her, but I didn't get a choice, she quickly dipped her head down to my breasts, and started sucking on my left nipple, I would've pushed her away, and told her that I was just teasing her, but it was very pleasurable, and I didn't wanna get rid of the pleasure I was feeling.

We didn't get to watch the sunrise, we were busy doing… other things, and yes, 'other things' does mean sex. It was amazing, It was my first time, it hurt a lot at first, but the pain eased, and I pulled hard on her hair to get rid of some of the pain, I don't think she minded. I know it wasn't her first time, she told me about her first time, it was with that girl she dated before, the one that moved away, I don't remember her name, but she told me it was special.

So there we were, 9.23 AM, lying on my bed, completely naked, not covered up by blankets or anything, not worrying about anything, just enjoying being in each others company. She was lying half on-top of me, our breathing was just about back to normal again, I was listening to her, breathing in then out. I looked down at her, and she sensed it and looked back up at me.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" I asked, she blushed.

"I've been told. So are you." She said, I smiled at her, and went back to just listening to her breath.

About an hour later, there was a knock at my door, and because we were lying there naked, I decided to call and ask who it was, to save time. As we shot up and quickly grabbed our clothes and started dressing, I called out.

"Who is it?"

"Zorsta." Called Zora's voice from the other side of the room, Zorsta was her nickname, we made it up for her a few months ago, and she liked it.

"Hang on a sec chick!" I called, I swear I heard her giggle from the other side of the door. As soon as we were both dressed, I went and opened the door.

"Hey Sonny, Alex, we were wondering if you wanna come and get breakfast?" she asked, I looked to Alex, and she nodded.

"Yeah, great, let's go." I said, as we started to leave, but Zora stopped us.

"Fix your sex hair… both of you." She said.

"What? Sex hair… w-what are you talking about?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair to try and fix it.

"It's kinda obvious what you two have been doing… 1) My rooms on the other side of yours, the walls are pretty thin… 2) There are a few soaked patches on your bed… 3) Your hair really gives it away." She said, smirking… how a 12 year-old knew so much about sex I'll never know… _a few soaked patches on the bed_.

"How do you know that girls get wet when they have sex?" I asked.

"It's called climaxing, I pay attention in class Sonny, we had sex education at my old school before I came here. We left it at that, we all walked down to the cafeteria, we got our breakfast and went and sat with Nico & Grady.

"Hey girls." Nico said with a mouthful of honey loops.

"Hey guys." Alex said.

"You two had sex." Grady said, me and Alex looked at each other confused. _How the hell do people keep working it out?_

"What?! Okay, is there something in the water here to make you guys really clever or something?!" Alex almost shouted at them, causing the Mackenzie falls crew to stare at us for a while, I stuck my finger up at them and they soon turned away, Tawni and Chad started making out again, apparently they were now dating.

"No, its written all over your faces." Nico said, grinning like an idiot at us.

"Okay, fine, we had sex, keep your mouths shut." I said, they nodded.

"How was it?" Grady asked.

"It was ama… hang on… we don't have to tell you about our sex life." I said.

"uh… yeah you do." They all said together, as if it was obvious, we both shook our heads and started to eat our breakfast, with one hand, so that we could hold our other hands under the table, which the other 3 noticed.

Once we were done with our breakfast, we went to rehearsal. Then back to Alex's room, and I bet you can guess what we did after that.

It was our one-month-anniversary, we decided to celebrate, we went to Rylde's food bar, it was a really posh expensive place, it cost about £50, but I didn't mind paying for it, she was worth it, what we weren't expecting, was what happened the morning after.

We were on Alex's bed, we were shirtless, she was bra-less, I was on-top of her, we were making out, and we didn't hear the door get knocked, Marshal walked in, he cleared his throat and we quickly pulled away, she covered her top half, and he asked us.

"What the hell is this?!" He screamed.

_Oh oh, screwed._

**iyaaa, hope you enjoyed, theres a few more chapters, don't worry (:  
Oh, && 10 more reviews && ii update (:**

**x**


	4. I love you

**iyyaaaaa x here's my update (: ii know its right after the other one, but that's because ii have been writing loads and then just posting when ii go to my nans xD enjoy (:**

_**Sonny's POV.**_

"What the hell is this?!" Marshal yelled, his face turning red, probably with anger. We were screwed. Alex quickly grabbed her bra and put it on.

"I… We… we were just… what do you think it is?" she asked, hopeful that he would give her an answer.

"I think that you two are sleeping together, and that you are both dykes, and that you're both FIRED!" he yelled, as soon as the word FIRED passed my eardrums, I started sobbing un-controllably, Alex put her arm around me to stop me from collapsing, and she rubbed circles on my back.

"No, Marshal, please, I need this job… I love it here, please don't make us leave." Alex said, trying so hard to keep her self from breaking down as well, trying to be the strong one, but I could see through it. She was breaking inside, she'd just lost a job she loved, and it was my fault.

"I'm sorry girls, but it's a bad example to the kids that watch our show, being gay, or whatever you two are… it's wrong, and you two are role-models for little kids, we can't have you telling them its okay to be gay when truth is, its not." He said, his face was slowly, and I mean _very _slowly, changing back to its old colour. I managed to get the strength back in my legs, and Alex realised and let go of me.

"M…Marshal, please… the…the public would n-never f-find out… we'll k-keep it a se-secret." I choked out, sniffing after I had said it, I wiped away the tears that had started to slow down.

"No, girls, they would find out, they're going to find out, they'll find out why you were fired, because being… whatever you are… it's a bad choice to make." He said, and I could tell it was pissing Alex off.

"Fine, do you know what?! Fuck it. Fire me, if you don't like the way I am, then I don't wanna work here, but don't fire sonny, because trust me, it's not a choice." She said, I was pretty honoured that she sacrificed her own job to save mine.

"Fine, Alex, you can pack up your things and go back home, I want you gone by the end of tomorrows show, you'll make a goodbye speech, and that'll be your last show. So make it good. I'm sorry you weren't here for long, you could've been great. Sonny, you get to stay under the condition that you get a BOYFRIEND, understood?" He asked, and I wasn't happy, I couldn't control what I said.

"No… You can't just fire her, we were both involved in this, so… if you fire her, I'll go to." I said, Alex smiled at me, one of those guilty I'm-sorry-smiles. I sent her an It's-not-your-fault smile back, and she took my hand in hers.

"Fine, you can pack up your things and do a 'goodbye' speech as well, start packing." He said, as he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Alex went into her room after giving me a goodbye kiss, and then came back into my room about two hours later with the 2 suitcases she had before at the airport, she sat on my bed as I packed up the last of my things, once I had finished, I sat on my bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Sonny." She whispered as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut to try & keep the tears from falling, but it didn't work. I put my thumb up to her face and wiped away the tears.

"Me to Alex, you didn't get to stay here long… You were only here for a couple of months… You don't deserve to be fired because of me." I said, as a few tears fell down my cheeks, which she wiped away.

"Sonny… You've been here for longer than me… this is your home, you love it here… and now you have to leave because of me… its not right."

"Alex, Marshal's a twat, neither of us should've been fired over this, but there's nothing we can do." I said, and she just wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and hugged me as we both sobbed in each others arms.

We sat there, crying in each others arms for a while, we didn't hear Grady, Nico and Zora come in. they stood there and watched us hold each other, then cleared their throats to let us know they were there, we pulled apart and wiped our tears.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Nico asked, sitting in-between us and putting an arm around each of us.

"M-Marshal came in when we were… you know… and he fired us both." Alex choked out, as Nico tightened his grip on us.

"WHAT?!" the three of them shouted together.

"He can't do that… he can't fire you just because of that!" Zora said.

"Well he did, there's nothing we can do about it." I said, Zora and Grady shook their heads.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Zora said, she got up and left, Grady and Nico quickly followed, which caused us to follow to try and stop them.

We reached Zora just as Marshal called her into his office, so we followed them in, she smiled until he saw us, then he frowned.

"What?" he asked plainly.

"Why did you fire Sonny and Alex?!" Grady yelled, going kind of red in the face.

"Oh, so you don't know about their… little problem?" He said, looking smug, shooting me and Alex death glares.

"Of course we know! It's not a problem, it's two girls who like each other, there's nothing wrong with it." Zora said.

"Well, either-way, I think it's dirty, we can do the show without them."

"Well you can do it without me as well." Nico said. Marshals face dropped.

"Fine, Zora, Grady, it's now your show, make it good."

"Whoa… No, if you can do it without them, you can do it without me too." Zora said, stepping back to be next me and Alex.

"Fine… Grady, it's a one-man sketch and you get your salary tripled."

"No… you can do the show without me as well." He said, also stepping back to the rest of us.

"No… You can't quit… one person's enough to do the show, but I can't do the show when it's just me." Marshal said, his voice cracking a little.

"Well you give Sonny & Alex their jobs back… and you be nice to them about it… and you act like nothing bad is going on, because nothing bad is going on, just because they're two girls, doesn't mean it's wrong. So, those are our terms." Grady said, smirking as Marshal thought about it for a while.

"I… I can't, if Mr Condor finds out, he'll cancel the whole show, no question about it. I'm sorry." He said, shooting a pleading look at the three he wanted to keep on the show.

"Well then the shows cancelled anyway, because like we said, you can't do it without us." Zora said, I couldn't believe that they were willing to give up their own jobs to stop some homophobia… they really care about us.

"I… Fine… you two can stay, but make sure that Mr Condor doesn't find out… I'm sorry." He said, Alex and me both broke out into huge grins and hugged our three co-stars. They hugged back, and Grady blushed when I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, now go write a good sketch for tomorrow." He said, as we all nodded and walked out of his office. As soon as we got outside, Nico and Grady High-fived each other, and me and Alex hugged each other tightly. I loved being in her embrace, and didn't want to let go. I noticed how our bodies fit perfectly together, and her head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck. She kissed my neck slowly, before pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"Guys… we gotta go write a sketch." Zora said, pulling us out of our dream land.

"Uh… yeah, sure, let's go." I said, as I openly took Alex's hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, not caring if Marshal saw, because he knew about us now. We walked into the prop house, and all sat on the couch, Nico sat on the armrest, Grady sat on the other one, Zora sat on the edge, next to Nico, and me and Alex had the rest of the couch, I leaned my body into hers and cuddled up to her, she put her arm around my shoulder, and the three others looked at us funnily for a moment, then went back to discussing the sketch, I wasn't really listening though.

I was kind of in my own little world, my head was resting on her chest, and I was starting to fall asleep, although it was only about 6 PM. She tapped my shoulder and I snapped out of my daze.

"Hmm… what?" I asked, moving my head from her chest, she smiled at me and reached her hand up to stroke my hair.

"You phased out… did you listen to anything we said?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Erm… no, not really, what did we talk about?"

"We decided on a sketch where we're all lame super-heroes, and we defeat the lame super-villains, the sketch is called loser force 5." She said, smiling at their idea, I laughed, and said 'Ok', then we went down to my bedroom.

We got in, and I stripped off my clothes, I could feel Alex watching me, but I wasn't bothered with it, she's seen me naked before now, and done stuff to me that no-body else had, her seeing me change wasn't really an issue. I pulled my slacks up my bare legs, and I swear, she moaned. I giggled, and went over to my bed, where she was lying under the covers, watching my every move, I lay next to her, and turned to face her and I wrapped my arm around her waist. It was late, and We were both tired, so instead of staying awake for hours, talking and making out, I just pecked her lips, and whispered goodnight, she whispered it back, and soon after, sleep found us.

I woke up the next morning, but Alex wasn't there, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I looked around the room, and saw that she wasn't in there, I got out of bed, and went down to her room. It was empty, her suitcase was gone, and there was a note on her bed. I went over and read it.

_Sonny,  
I'm so sorry, I can't do this, I love you, but I know that if Mr Condor finds out, he'll fire us both, so it's better for you if I leave, and let you get on with your life, I'm so sorry, but it's gonna save your career, I'll get a job somewhere else, this is your home, and if Mr Condor finds out, you'll lose it. I'm so sorry, I love you, I'll miss you.  
All my love,  
Alex xxx_

**Ooh… Alex left to save Sonny's career? Dun dun dun! Ha, don't worry though, she'll be back soon, it might not be in the next chapter, but this story DOES have a happy ending :)  
remember, once I get 10 reviews, YOU get an update :D **

**Ox Tasharrrr-ox**


	5. were you & her you know?

**Hi… here's the next chapter to **_**New Girl**_**. Yes, you'd better believe it's here :D  
anyway, enjoy :D**

_**Alex's POV.**_

I cried as I put the note on my bed, I grabbed my suitcase by the handle, and dialled the limo's number, I ordered one, and for the last time, I went into Sonny's room.

I opened the door, and she was lying there, sleeping like an angel, her face was relaxed, and she would've looked really elegant if she wasn't snoring lightly. I went over to her and kissed her forehead, her lips curved into a smile, and I thought that I had woken her up, but she stayed asleep.

"I love you, I'm sorry." I whispered, before turning and walking to the door, I got one last in-person look at my angel, and left the room.

_**Sonny's POV.**_

I read the note over and over, hoping & praying that the words would change, but they didn't, she was gone, and from what I'd read, she wasn't coming back. I looked around her room, everywhere, just to try and find something she might've left, something which would lead me to her, but there was nothing. I lay on her bed, and pulled the covers up around my shoulders, they smelt like her, and her pillow smelt like her hair. I lay there for what seemed like hours, crying, and taking in the scent of Alex.

"Sonny… Oh my god… what's wrong?" Tawni? What the hell is she doing over here?

"Tawni? What are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up and wiping the tears from my face.

"Chad and I had a massive fight, now what's wrong?"

"What about?" I asked, although I guessed it would be something to do with her acting or his ego.

"Stop trying to change the subject, why are you lying in my old bed, crying your eyes out?" she asked, I knew she wasn't gonna let me off.

"I… You know that new girl… Alex?" I asked, and she nodded for me to carry on. "Well… we were really close, and she left last night, because she was… worried that she was gonna ruin my career." She looked like she was thinking.

"So now you're lying in her bed, crying, sniffing her pillow and blankets? Just because she left?" she asked, looking confused at why I was so upset.

"Pretty much." I said, as I lay down again and buried my head in her pillow, Tawni came and sat next to me on the bed, she stroked my hair, and quite honestly, it was weird, she had never been so kind when she was over here, I always thought she hated me. Chad had really changed her.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked casually.

"I… what?" I asked, as I rolled over to face her, she smiled.

"You love her." She stated it this time, she didn't ask me.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do. If you only liked her as a friend, you wouldn't be this upset over her leaving." She said, she was scaring me, since when did Tawni care… and since when was she so smart?!

"Yeah, okay, I admit it, I'm completely in love with Alex Russo." I said, Tawni's lips curved into a smile, and she nodded her head.

"Well, if you tell her that, she might come back."

"Tawni… she already knows, we've been dating each other, when I said she left because she didn't wanna mess up my career, it was because if Mr Condor found out, the whole show would be dropped." I explained, and once again, she looked like she was thinking.

"Then you need to do everything you can to get her back, even if it means giving up on everything." And she got up and left.

I lay there for a few more minutes, taking in the last of Alex's scent, then I got up and picked up my iPhone, I hit speed dial 1, it called a few times, but then she hit the 'busy' button, and it went to answer-phone. I tried again, and again, and again.

After calling her 76 times, and every-time getting her voice mail, I gave up. I sent her a text.

_Alex, please don't do this, please come back, I love you too. Please come back. /3_

I was pretty surprised when she texted back.

_I'm sorry Sonny, it's for the best, don't call me again, I'm disconnecting my phone... I'm not worth it x_

'I'm not worth it?!' Fucking hell.

_I'M NOT WORTH IT?! IM NOT FUCKING WORTH IT?! Alex, you might not think you're worth anything, but I know you are. Please come back. /3_

It took a few minutes for her to text back.

_I'm sorry. x/3_

I texted her again.

_Please come back. Xxx /3_

Then my phone beeped signalling a new message.

_This persons mobile phone has been disconnected, you will not be charged for your text._

It was from my phone company, I threw my phone across the floor, and it hit the wall and smashed into tiny pieces. _Shit._

Nico and Grady came running in.

"We heard a smash, what happened?" they asked when they saw me by the wall picking up the pieces of broken iPhone. They came and helped me pick it up.

"What happened to the Sonnster… I bet Alex can make it better, Grady, go get her." Nico said, and at the sound of her name, I burst into tears again, Grady and Nico both grabbed one of my arms each, and picked me up from the floor, they put me on my couch and sat next to me, both rubbing my back. They sat there for a while, rubbing my back, before Nico asked me again. "Sonny, come on kiddo, what's happened?" He asked.

I couldn't bring myself to answer, so I took the note she left me out of my jeans pocket, and gave it to them, Nico read it first, then passed it to Grady.

"Oh my god… Sonny… I cant believe she left. Have you called her?" Grady asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she didn't answer, so I texted her, and she told me that she wasn't worth risking my career over, and then I said she was worth it, and I asked her to come back, but then I got a message saying that she had disconnected her phone." I sniffed hard after I finished, and for once, Nico & Grady were lost for words.

"Sonny… I don't know what to say… You need to talk to her." Nico said in a sympathetic voice.

"How? She cut off her phone, and I never got her address, because she lived here." I said, getting kind of frustrated that they were telling me to do stuff without telling me how to do it.

"Didn't she say her parents run some kind of sandwich shop?" Grady said.

"Oh my god! Waverly sub station!" I said, remembering that she had told me about it a few days ago. I quickly got up from the couch and went over to my desk, which had my laptop on, I opened it and logged in, then I opened the internet and typed in 'Waverly Sub Station.' But there was no matches, so I typed in 'Waverly' and got some directions.

"I'm going to Waverly, see you guys later." I said as I ran out of Alex's bedroom and down the corridor to my limo, which of course, was ready and waiting. I got in the back and my driver asked me where too. I gave him the sheet with Directions and he started to drive down the road. I can definitely see why Alex was put on a plane down here, we were driving for 27 hours, so obviously, we stopped for food and the bathroom a few times, and I slept on the back seat. I wasn't bored, because I had my iPod, and there was a TV In the back, and I had a laptop in the limo, which had a wireless internet stick.

We arrived at Waverly street at around 12.00 the next day, I got out of my limo, and a little kid and her mom came over to me, the little girl was cute, she had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was really shy.

"Would you take a picture with me please Sonny?" she asked quietly as she hugged her moms leg, I smiled and said 'Okay', then I picked her up so that we were the same height and her mom took the picture.

"You don't know where the Waverly sub station is do you?" I asked the little girls mom, who nodded.

"Yeah, it's round that corner and up the street, it's the building on the corner." She said as she pointed to a corner, I smiled and thanked her, then got into my limo and told Norman to drive round the corner and up the street as fast as the law would allow, which he did.

We got to the sub station in about 2 minutes, I got out of my limo and went in, I waited in a queue for about half an hour, because it was lunch-time, which reminded me that I actually was hungry. I got to the counter and a tired-looking chubby man who was sweating asked me for my order.

"Erm… I'll have a… to the max." I said as I quickly skimmed the menu on the board behind him.

"That'll be 6.70, if you'd like to take a seat I'll have it brought over to you." He said, as he put the order behind him and a teenage boy that was older then me took it and started making my sandwich.

I walked over to an empty booth and sat down, I waited for about 10 minutes before the sweating guy brought my sub over.

"Here you go, enjoy your sandwich, heres your free cup, you can fill it up at the soda fountain over there." He said with a huge fake smile that waiters and stuff have to use.

"Thanks… erm… does Alex Russo live here?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but she's very upset, and reporters trying to talk to her and asking her questions will probably make it worse, so could you please talk to her another day?" He asked me.

"Oh, no… No, I'm not a reporter, I'm Sonny Munroe, I was on _so random_ with her. She left me a note, saying goodbye, and we texted, but then she disconnected her phone, I need to talk to her." I said, he smiled when I told him that.

"Oh… were you and her… you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I have to see her." I said, he smiled and motioned for me to follow him, so I grabbed my sub and followed him up some stairs, and into what I'm guessing was their living room, then he lead me up some metal stairs, we stopped outside a door.

"Maybe you can cheer her up, she only got back this morning, she just said that the job wasn't working out, and came up here, we tried to talk to her a few times, but she hasn't said a word." He explained. I Nodded and knocked the door lightly, I heard a mumble from inside, and opened the door, the sweaty guy went back downstairs, and I went into her room.

"Alex." I said, she quickly pulled her covers from over her head and stared at me.

"Sonny?"

**Ha, told you she would be back, and the next chapter you will find out why Alex really left, and maybe you wont be so mad at her for leaving when you know why :L**

**REVIEW please? x**


	6. I sat on her bed and stroked her hair

**Here you go :D**

_**Alex's POV.**_

"Alex, why did you leave?" She asked, with a practically begging tone in her voice.

"How did you find me? I didn't tell you where I lived." I asked, hoping to stop her asking me that again. Surprisingly it actually worked.

"I know but Grady reminded me that your parents owned a sandwich shop, and I remembered that it was _Waverly sub station, _so I looked it up on the internet, but there were no matches, so I looked up 'Waverly', and got directions, which I gave to Norman, who had to drive for 27 fucking hours. Alex… I think I I'm in love with you, and when I got that note from you, I cried, and crawled into your bed, when I was in there, I sniffed your pillows and your blanket, because they still smelt like you! Now please tell me why you left!" She said, her voice almost breaking. I looked at the floor, and at the ceiling, anywhere except her.

"I… I can't tell you Sonny. I'm so sorry." I said, hoping that she would leave, because I knew she would get it out of me eventually, she had a way of doing that. I wanted her to stay so much, but I needed her to leave.

"Alex, look at me." She said, but I didn't, so she reached her hand out and lifted my chin up, but I kept my eyes locked on the floor.

"Why won't you tell me Alex?" she asked, her voice had a begging edge to it, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before she cracked me.

"I just cant, please don't make me tell you." I pleaded, but she wasn't having it.

"look, I… I'm in love with you Alex, I know I am, I've never felt like this about anyone before, and I can help with whatever you have going on, but I cant help if you don't tell me." She said, and that was it, she cracked me. She hadn't told me she loves me before now, I knew I was in love with her when she almost gave her job up for me **(A/N; Chapter 4)** But she had never told me she was in love with me too.

"Okay, fine, you win, But you have to _promise_ to keep it a secret." I said, and she nodded.

"I'm a wizard." I said, her expression stayed blank.

"Okay, look, Alex, You wanna get rid of me so badly that you make up some bullshit like that? Do you know what? Fine, I'll go." She said as she got up to leave. My act-quick instinct kicked in, and I quickly pointed to the door.

"Lockeno retrabe." And as soon as I said it, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked, Sonny turned around with a shocked expression on her face. She looked really scared, and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do. I got up from my bed, and walked over to her, but she backed away, she kept walking back until she hit the wall.

"Please… get away from me Alex." She said, pushing herself into the wall as far as she would go.

"Sonny… I… please, let me explain." I said, she closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Okay, fine." She said expectantly.

"Look… I know you're scared, but it's not a big deal; I've been able to do magic since I was a baby, it's in my genetics, and then me and my two brothers had a competition a few months ago, the results came the other day and it turns out I won, so Justin and Max lost their powers, and I kept mine. When my dad called me and told me, He told me that I had to do a wizard job, like something I could use magic on, because otherwise there is no point in me having powers, and it would be an unfair waste," I explained as my eyes filled with tears.

"Then why did you come to _So Random_ if you knew you were only gonna leave a month and a half down the line?" She asked, her face was gradually going back to normal, so I guessed that she was slowly becoming less scared.

"I didn't know I was gonna be leaving, I really thought that Justin would get the powers, he always was the better wizard, I don't know how I won, but I did." I explained, and she gave me a small smile.

"So… does this mean you're not coming back, ever?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." I said, and a few tears escaped her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, and sniffed.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked, her voice at breaking point.

"I hope so, I really do, someday, maybe, but not anytime soon." I said truthfully.

"So… there's nothing I can possibly do to get you to come back with me?" she asked.

"I wish I could… but I can't." I said, as the tears that previously filled my eyes spilled out.

"Okay, then I guess this is goodbye." She whispered.

"Yeah… goodbye Sonny… I love you." I whispered back.

"Goodbye Alex… I love you too. I wish you could come back with me."

"Me too baby, me too." I leant forward and grabbed her in a tight hug, she hugged back just as tightly, and we stayed like that, we sobbed in each others arms, I couldn't stop myself from sobbing, and apparently, neither could she.

As she started to pull away, I held on tighter, I couldn't let go. I didn't want to lose her. She grabbed me tighter and stopped trying to pull away, as she walked over to my bed, still in out tight embrace, we fell onto my bed, and she was in front of me. I let go of her and quickly wrapped my arm around her waist, then I sobbed into her neck, and she stroked my hair, although she was still crying as well.

"I don't… w-want you to g-go." I said.

"Me neither, but I have to. _So Random_ is my life… and my home… I have to go back." She whispered, as she pulled away from me, and unfortunately, this time, she was successful. I immediately missed the warmth of her body next to mine as she got up from my bed. I got up as well, and walked over to my door.

"Goodbye Alex, I'll miss you… so much." She said as I opened the door.

"Bye Sonny, I'll miss you too. I love you, and _always_ will." I said back and she offered me a tiny smile, I gave an even tinier one back, but it was the biggest smile I could manage.

"I love you to." She said, and she captured my lips in hers, it was soft and desperate. We kissed for a few minutes, but pulled back when we needed to breath.

"Bye." She whispered as she walked through the open door, and down the stairs… out of my life, forever. I ran over to my bed, and broke down uncontrollably, I pulled my covers around my neck, and held on tightly to them.

About half an hour after Sonny left, my Mom came up to check if I was okay, but of course, I was still the same broken mess I was half an hour ago.

"Alex…honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"What do you think, mom? I love sonny, and I had to leave her because of stupid fucking magic, Magic has ruined my life completely." I said, and my mom gave me a sad smile, she stroked my hair, because she knew that it always calmed me down when I was upset.

"Shh… Mi Hito, It'll be okay, you'll meet someone else, I promise." She said, and I couldn't be bothered to argue with her that I knew I wouldn't, and that Sonny was the one, so I just lay there, enjoying having my hair stroked.

A few days later, and I was still lying on my bed, blanket pulled up to my neck, I hadn't left my bed, I hadn't moved since she left, I just lazily mumbled a spell whenever I needed the toilet, and my bladder would be emptied without me having to move. My mom & dad had brought me food up, but I didn't touch it, they would come back up an hour or two later to find the plate of food in the same place they left it. I could tell they were getting worried about me, but I didn't care.

"Alex… there's someone here to see you, shall I send them up." And as soon as my mom said that, my heart felt like it was being healed, because I thought it was Sonny hat was there too see me.

"Yes!" I called out, the excitement evident in my voice, I sat up and smiled brightly, until my door opened and professor krumbs appeared.

"Alex Russo, lovely to see you again." He said in his posh British accent.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping to get it over with so that I could get back to my earlier position.

"Alex Russo, it appears that _wiz-world_ made a mistake, a rare thing to happen, but still… It happened." He said, confusing me.

"Wha'd'ya mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that you were not the winner of the family wizard competition. Your brother Justin was. You scored the lowest marks, not the highest. I am removing your powers." He said, and before I had time to say anything else, he pointed his hand at my chest, and I watched my powers being pulled out of me. I couldn't help but grin stupidly when he held them in his hand, ready to give them to Justin.

"Why are you smiling? You just _lost_ your powers, for good." He said, I swear, he was trying to make me re-depressed.

"You just took my powers… which means I can have a normal job… which means I can go back to _so random_." I said, excitement and happiness evident in my voice.

"Oh, Yes, _so random._ My grandchildren are big fans, would you sign this for them? To Becky & Charlotte?… And why do you want to go back to this '_so random'_ so much that you are actually glad to be losing your powers?" he asked, his British accent starting to bug me by now. I took the paper and signed it.

"The girl I'm in love with is there, and I had to leave her when I found out I kept my powers, but now I can go back to her." I said, and his jaw fell open, but he then closed it to be 'respectful.'

"Well… I wish you a lifetime of happiness with Sonny." He said.

"Wait… how did you know it was Sonny?" I asked.

"There's only two other girls that are on that show, and Zora is 12. My grandkids told me." He said.

"Okay. Thanks, and goodbye." I said, he nodded once and went out of my room, probably to give my powers back to Justin. As soon as he had left, I grabbed my cellphone and dialled the airport number, I brought a plane ticket to Hollywood airport, then called my former limo driver and told him I was coming back, and he said he would be at the airport when my plane landed. I ran to my closet and packed a suitcase, then I dragged it downstairs.

"Mi Hito… what did Professor Krumbs wan… Why do you have a suitcase?" my mom asked me as she came over and helped me carry it down the last couple of stairs. _Great help mom, I just dragged it down a whole staircase, but these last few are really the hardest._ Sense the sarcasm.

"He said that _wiz-world _made a mistake and then he took my powers, which means I can go back to _so random_." I said almost screaming from the excitement.

"Oh, honey, well… do you want me to drive you down to the airport?" she asked, I nodded and said 'thanks.' She helped me carry my suitcase down to the sub-shop, which thankfully was empty except from an old couple who obviously wouldn't recognise me, because lets face it, they're too old to watch _so random._

We got into my moms truck, and talked the whole way, mostly about Sonny.

"Honey… I know you probably feel awkward talking to me about this, because I'm your mom an' all, but what is it about Sonny, that makes you feel ready to give up everything, to leave your family & friends behind, and that actually makes you glad that you lost your powers?" she asked, she actually seemed really interested, I mean… she was never that happy when she found out I was a lesbian, the look on her face when I told her that I would never be giving her grandkids, she looked like someone had reached in and shattered her heart, but she put on a 'I'm happy if you're happy' face, and I pretended I hadn't noticed how upset she was.

"I… Well, its that, whenever I'm around her, I immediately feel happy, and she makes me feel like nothing could go wrong, as long as I have her. Everything about her is so perfect, her eyes, her smile, her body…" I stopped when I realised what I had said. My moms eyes widened.

"You've slept with her?! Alex… You promised to stay pure until marriage!" she exclaimed, the disappointment visible on her face.

"I'm sorry mom, but… I love her, and it just felt so right. Everything was perfect, and we both wanted it." I said, and her face softened, she smiled at me.

"Okay, well, I can't stop you doing something you've already done, and if you're happy with your decision to sleep with Sonny, then I'm not gonna stop you doing what you wanna." She said, as she took one hand off the wheel and rested it on my arm. The rest of the ride was silent.

She pulled into a parking space at the airport, and she got out of her side, I followed her and we went around to the trunk to get my suitcase out. My mom pulled it through the airport and gave it to the person at luggage collection. We walked to the part where I had to give someone my boarding pass (which I printed earlier.) It was the part where my mom couldn't go any further.

"So… I guess this is goodbye for a while, mom."

"Yeah, I suppose so. We'll come visit in about a month or something." She said.

"Okay. Bye, Mom. I love you." I said, and I grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly, she hugged back just as tightly, and I could only think about when I did this a couple of months ago for the first time, except then it was with Dad, not my mom.

"Bye Mi Hito. I love you too. I'll see you soon." She said as she pulled away from our hug. She handed me my laptop bag, and turned around to go. She turned to face me as she got to the corner, and waved again, I waved back, and went to sit in the airport and wait.

I got outside of the airport in Hollywood, and sure enough, my limo was there. I put my shades on so that no-one would recognise me, and got in to my limo.

The whole ride back, I was bored, the ride was about the same amount of time as the first time, and I spent it on my laptop. Once we got back to the studio, I wasn't sure what to do. _Do I go and see Sonny straight away, or do I go and check if I still had my job?_ I decided on the first one. I walked through the hallway, pulling my suitcase, and went down to Sonny's room, I tapped the door lightly, but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw her lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow.

I went and sat on her bed and stroked her hair, she didn't move.

"Hey, Sonny." I said quietly, and her head shot up.

"You came back?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." I said, and immediately she sprung into my arms and held onto me tightly.

**Hope you like it :D**

**Reviews :D x**


	7. Do not disturb

**A/N; Here's part 7 of 'New girl' :D  
Read and review, and let me know if you have any ideas :D x**

_**Sonny's POV.**_

"You came back?" I asked barely above a whisper, she smiled at me.

"Yeah." She said, and I couldn't stop myself from springing into her arms. I held onto her tightly, too scared to let go, too scared that she would leave me again. I held on tight, and she held me just as tight. I couldn't stop myself from crying, because I was so happy. She tried to pull away but I tightened my grip, I was too scared she would leave.

"Hey, come on Sonny, let go." She said, chuckling slightly as she carried on trying to pull away.

"No… I… I don't want you to leave again." I said.

"Hey, come on, I'm not going anywhere." She said, still trying to pull away.

"You promise?" I choked out through the tears of happiness.

"Yes, I promise." She said, and I loosened my grip on her.

"How are you here? I thought you had to have a 'wizard job'" I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah… The head of the wizard world came by my house like… really early this morning, and he told me that they made a mistake, I scored the lowest, not the highest. He took my powers and gave them to Justin, which meant I could come back." She explained, and as she told me, the smile plastered on my face grew.

"So… you're here to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah… _Baby, we're stuck with each other, there's nothing I can do 'bout it."_ She sang the last part, I remembered that it was Akon & Shontelle, '_Stuck with each other.'_ The song came on in the limo after our first date on the Hollywood hill, since then, we had both been absolutely hooked on it.

"I'm sorry that you lost your powers Alex." I said.

"It's okay, I'm not sorry, I'm so glad I lost them, I would give up anything for you." She said, and she took my face in her hands, and kissed me.

It was deep, and passionate, but at the same time it was desperate and needed. It was probably the most perfect kiss we had shared, and the most perfect kiss I had ever had. Sonny's tongue slid along my bottom lip, and I granted the entrance I knew she wanted. Our tongues battled against each other, and our lips moved in sync with each others.

She pulled away and smiled at me, and it wasn't just her lips that smiled, I saw a sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen before, a sparkle that said she was happy.

"How come you're so happy?" I asked.

"Because we're back on, and I love you. And this time there's no secrets between us, there's nothing in between us, and I know that I can tell you anything, and trust you with anything." She said, and I felt really guilty.

"Alex… there's something I have to tell you." I said quietly, her smile faltered a little, but she nodded for me to carry on. "It's Tawni… she knows about us, she seemed supportive, but I'm guessing that now the whole of Mackenzie falls knows." I said quietly.

"That's okay, You can tell whoever you want, as long as the public slash Mr Condor don't find out." She said with a smile, A smile I had missed so much over the past few days. I smiled back and we lay down on her bed. My arm snaked around her waist and we lay there in silence.

After a little while, I turned to face Alex.

"Does Marshal know that you're back?" I asked. She shook her head. "we should go tell him…." She leant forward and kissed me.

"Later." I said, and she nodded in agreement. She some how got on-top of me and started to remove my shirt, not that I minded of course.

After a few hours of… Oh, what the fuck, I cant be arsed to constantly try and use a none-rude word for something that _is_ incredibly rude. After a few hours of good, hard, much needed fucking, there was a tap on the door.

We quickly pulled the covers up to our necks, and I called for them too come in. The door creaked a bit as it opened, to reveal Marshal standing there.

"Sonny, we nee… Alex! You're back?" He asked, happiness coming through in his voice.

"I… Yeah, I am, I had some family problems and I didn't think I would be able to come back, but It's sorted now, we were gonna come and tell you I'm back, but we were… catching up." She said, blushing as Marshal realised what 'Catching up' meant.

"Right, well, It's good to have you back kiddo, Sonny's been really depressed since You left." He said as he gave us both a genuine, huge grin, we both smiled back, and he turned to leave.

"Wait, Marshal… what did You want?" I asked before the door closed, he turned around and smiled at us.

"It doesn't matter now Sonny, just make the most of tonight, 'cause Alex and You have a lot of rehearsing to do tomorrow to get ready for tomorrow nights show, You've both missed out on rehearsals all week." He said, as he closed the door. I could hear something scrapping against the door, so once I was sure he was gone, we both got up and opened the door, I peaked around the door and saw a 'do not disturb' sign under my name plate. We giggled when we saw it, and went back into the room, _Might as well make the most of the sign_. I though, as I attacked Alex's lips with my own, and we made our way back to the bed.

I woke up the next morning in Alex's arms, I didn't move as I was scared I would wake her, But apparently she was already awake.

"Morning baby." She said, about a minute after I opened my eyes.

"Holy shit, you scared me, I thought you were asleep!" I said, gasping after being made so scared when she spoke. She giggled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, so no 'good morning' back? Charming." She said in mock offence.

"Sorry. Morning, gorgeous." I said as I leant up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Wow I haven't had a good-morning kiss in a few days, You owe me at least 3 more…" she said cheekily, and I couldn't help but smirk, I leant up, but stopped right in-front of her lips.

"I think I more than made up for a few 'good-morning' kisses last night…" I whispered against her lips, and then moved my head back down so it was resting on her arm again.

"Hey!" she said, as she playfully smacked my arm with her free hand. I quickly got up off the bed.

"Nice…" she said as her eyes went up and down my body, I had forgotten that I was still naked from last night. I quickly put one arm up to cover my exposed breasts, and my other hand covered my most private place.

"Oh come on… seriously, I saw it all last night, and I've seen it all before that…" she said, probably in the hope that I would move my hands, but I didn't.

"I don't care…" I said as I turned around to go into my en-suite.

She started giggling at me. "Nice ass, I'll have to give that more attention next time…" I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, She winked and smiled at me, then she got up and walked over to me.

She put her hands on my shoulders, she leant in towards me.

"I… Love… You…" she said, a kiss in between each word, then she stood in front of me for a moment. "Ha… I got my three good-morning kisses, and you didn't even realise." And she started to walk toward my en-suite.

"Oh, You are _so_ dead." I said as I chased her into the bathroom, but she locked the door behind her.

"Oi! Open up, Alex!" I called whilst banging on the door, but she just giggled loudly.

"No… You might kill me." She said with mock fear in her voice, I stood there for a few moments thinking of what might make her open the door.

"Alex, if you open the door, I'll lie on my bed for half an hour and let you do what _ever_ you want to me." I said with a smirk creeping onto my face, I heard the door unlock and it opened a little, Alex's face appeared through the gap.

"What_ever_ I want?" she asked, hope flashing in her eyes, I nodded and she opened the door fully, I took the opportunity to push in past her and lock the door with both of us in there.

"Now, you are so dead, you have no escape." I said as she backed herself into the shower cubicle, I smiled to myself, and she immediately guessed what I was thinking.

"Sonny, don't you dare." She said, trying to sound threatening, but it really wasn't working.

"Don't I dare what?" I asked innocently.

"Turn that tap on." She gestured towards the cold tap.

"You mean this tap?" I asked, and then I opened the faucet and freezing cold water came gushing down onto Alex's head. She screamed at the temperature, and jumped forwards from under the shower head. She soaking wet, and shivering, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You're evil, Munroe. I'll get you back for this." She said with a glint of revenge in her eyes, I knew she was being serious, so I passed her a towel, she took it and threw it on the floor.

"No thanks, I think I'll dry myself on something… or some_one_ that doesn't want to get wet…" she said as she came up to me and tackled me into a bear hug, or should I say, a wet, naked, bear hug.

We both broke out into a fit of giggles as we walked back into the shower. I turned around and set the temperature, opening the faucet, when _warm_ water came gushing down onto our heads.

After our extremely hot make-out session in the shower, we got dressed, did our hair and make-up, then went down to the prop house to find Nico and Grady, who of course, were in there eating a pizza, even though it was like 10.00am.

"Hey guys, look who's back." I said, as they both turned around and saw Alex.

"Alex! You're back." Grady said with a mouthful of food, which went all over Nico.

"Whoa, say it don't spray it dude. And nice to have you back Alex, You too Sonny." He said as he nodded at us both, then went back to his pizza.

"So, Guys, we were gonna go down to the stage to rehears for tomorrows show, since neither of us have rehearsed for it yet, and we kinda need you guys to come, since we don't know what happens in it or anything…" I said, Nico and Grady practically inhaled their last slice of Pizza each, and jumped up to come with us to rehearse.

We had a 5 minute break during the show, which Nico and Grady used for a bathroom/food break, and Zora used it to go to her Mummy's coffin thing (I'm not sure what it's called.) Me and Alex went behind the curtain, and I she asked me something important.

"Sonny, can we tell them, at the end of the show?" she asked, which confused me.

"Tell them? Tell who what?" I asked.

"Tell them, the public, everyone, about us." She said, and at the time, it seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, if you want too." I said, and she smiled, I leant in to kiss her, but just as our lips touched, the bell went off, and Marshals voice ran throughout the studio.

"So random cast members, back on the stage in the 'Fasties fast food' costumes in 2 minutes." He said, as we both pulled away and ran to our dressing room to quickly get changed, we were all back on set just in time for the curtain to be pulled up.

It was Nico's turn to say goodnight to the audience, so we didn't get a chance to tell them, so at the end of the show when we went back to our dressing room, Alex picked up the phone and dialled a number, she put it on speakerphone, I didn't know who she as calling until she picked up.

**(A/N; Person on the other end of the phone, **Alex.)

"**Hello, Ellen DeGeneres' guest organiser, how may I help you?"**

"Hey, I was just wondering when your next free space is for a guest, well, two, but we both wanna come on at the same time."

"**We actually have a spot open for tomorrow afternoons show, who is the space for"**

"Alex Russo and Sonny Munroe, from _so random_"

"**Oh, of course, I know that Miss DeGeneres has been wanting to get you on the show since You joined the cast."**

"Okay, great, so, tomorrow afternoons show?"

"**Yes, please be at the studio for 2.00, for hair and Make-up."**

"Will do, thank you."

And he put the phone down, she turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, by the way, don't make any plans for tomorrow, we're announcing our relationship on a show that gets over 7 million viewers every episode." She said smiling, I nodded, and yawned.

"You wanna go to bed, big day ahead of us tomorrow." She said, and I nodded, we both went back to her room and fell asleep in each others arms.

We woke up at 1.30, well, she woke up before that, I was awoken at 1.30 by being shaken to death by the beautiful Alex, _God, if she wasn't so amazing…_ She pulled the blanket from over me, and I suddenly felt really cold. She then moved around the bed and grabbed my legs, dragging me out of the bed. I hit the cold floor and my butt hurt, I started to rub it, but she started rubbing it for me, then she leant down and kissed it.

"All better?" she asked in a cute little baby voice.

"Yeah, I would thank you, but you cause it in the first place." I said, and she giggled.

"Well, since you hot ass is better, you can get up, 'cause we got half an hour to get to the _Ellen_ studio. Get dressed." She said as she walked over to her wardrobe and tossed me her black skinny jeans, studded belt, A read Tears of blood Tee, and a Black leather jacket. I groaned and stood up, pulling the clothes on. We walked down the hallway too our limo which was waiting outside to take us down to the _Ellen_ studio.

We got there 15 minutes late, but the security guy just told us we were late and lead us through to hair and make-up, where they had to rush us, because they only had 45 minutes.

Just as they finished getting off the bits of Mascara that hadn't gone on our eyelashes, a woman with a clipboard came in and told us to follow her, which we did.

We were standing outside the door, when we heard Ellen introduce us.

"And next up, we have two guests, who called last night and requested to be on the show, and how could we say no, to none other, than Sonny Munroe, and Alex Russo." She said, and the woman with the clipboard roughly pushed us on stage, the crowd cheered and Ellen smiled brightly at us.

"Hey girls, how are you two today?" she asked us as we sat down.

"Great thanks Ellen, you?" I answered and she nodded, signalling she was good.

"Well, girls, You two are both on _so random_ together, do you enjoy working together?" she asked, and we both looked at each other, and couldn't help but burst out into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling brightly at us.

"No, nothing, Yeah, I _really_ love working with Alex, she's amazing, I love her." I said, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, me too, Sonny is so funny, I have so much… _fun_ working with her, I love her too." She said as she looked into my eyes as well. Ellen cleared her throat, and we both looked at her.

"So, girls, a lot of rumours have been going around…" Me and Alex both looked at each other, we hadn't heard any rumours… "that two are dating Nico and Grady, are those rumours true?"

"No, definitely not." We both said at the same time.

"O-kay, are either of you two currently dating anyone?" she asked.

I looked to Alex, who looked back at me. I nodded, signalling for her too tell them.

"That's why we wanted to come on this show today actually, we are both dating someone…" she trailed off, and Ellen leant in closer too us.

"Really? Who? Tell, tell, tell…" and the audience started chanting 'Tell, tell, tell.' She nodded and the chants died down, she grabbed my hand across the couch we were sitting on, but no-one noticed.

"Well, lets just say that me and Sonny are more than just best friends." She said with a huge smile, Ellen's face lit up, and the audience started cheering.

"So… You two, Sonny Munroe and Alex Russo, are dating?"

We held up our interlaced hands, and the crowd started cheering even more.

"Wow, did anybody even know you two are lesbians?" she asked.

"Marshal, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni Hart know, and so do Alex's parents." I said.

"So, when your parents watch this show, they're gonna have a bit of a shock, right?" she asked me, and my face dropped, Alex put her arm around me tightly.

"Sonny's parents both died last year in a car crash." She said quietly to Ellen, so that the rest of the audience couldn't hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonny." She said quietly.

"Anyway, so, since when are you two gay?"

"I've known since forever." She said openly.

"I knew as soon as I saw Alex, and for the record, I'm not gay, I'm bi." **(A/N; So, yeah, I was thinking of Bi, not Pan :L)**

"Oh, right. Well, anyway, that's all the time we have for today, thank you for choosing my show to come out on. Goodbye girls." She said as she got up and hugged both of us goodbye.

Once we got back to the studio, we were both called into Marshals office, we walked in hand in hand.

"Mr Condor?" I asked, then I remembered, he wasn't supposed to know…

**Good? Bad? 10 reviews for a new chapter :D**

**Please Review :D x**


	8. Kissing a lot

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much too me. This is the **_**last**_** chapter now. Enjoy (:**

_**Sonny's POV.**_

"Girls, lovely of you to join us… Hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said, a sick edge in his voice.

"Erm… no, you didn't interrupt anything, what, erm, what did you want?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know what the hell it was that I saw about an hour ago on the Ellen DeGeneres show." He said, anger rising in his voice, and his face slowly turning a light shade of red, I gripped Alex's Hand tighter, as if I was scared he would hit me or something, I knew he couldn't, but I was still scared he would.

"Erm, well, she had 5 guests today, Britney Spears, Miley Stewart, Jennifer Love Hewitt, and me & Sonny, You saw her talking to the five of us, and asking questions about…" She was Cut off by me subtly treading on her foot, I had told her that You don't EVER use sarcasm around Mr Condor.

"Yes, I know that, so when she asked if either of You two were currently dating anyone, what was your answer?" he asked in a oh-too-fake sweet voice, I looked down to the floor, and Alex didn't answer him this time.

"We told her that us two are dating." I mumbled, but I was pretty sure he didn't hear me.

"What was that Alison? Speak up, 'cause I can't hear You." He shouted, and I wiped the spit off my forehead with the back of my hand. I knew he was really mad, because when he's mad, he uses our full names, hence 'Alison.'

"We… we told her that the two of us were dating... each other." I said quietly, but this time he heard me.

"Aah, the two of you are dating. You two, both of you _girls_, are dating, each other, Now, why on earth would you tell her that?" he asked, that fake sweet voice on again.

"Because we are dating." Alex said. Mr Condor turned to Marshal.

"Now, Mr. Pike, what are you going to do about these two dating? Because they sure as hell need straightening out. And parents of children wont be too happy with these two remaining on the show." He said, smiling sickly at Marshal, he looked down at his desk, and traced shapes on his paperwork.

"I… erm… it's your studio, your show, you're the one that makes the most money from all of this, so I guess you should decide." He said, and Mr Condor smiled even bigger, he turned back to us, and I loosened my still tight-as-hell grip on Alex's hand. She seemed glad that I had let her hand breath again.

"Right, well, The two of you, are fired, and neither of you will be able to work at _any_ of my worldwide studios, You will have to go and work somewhere else, but I doubt any other studios will take in a couple of second-hand dykes." He said, and the word brought rage to me, I hated the word dyke. It just sounds so horrible, I don't understand why people have to be so mean about a girls sexuality, it's not like it's a choice, is it?

"Erm, Mr Condor, if I may, if You fire Sonny and Alex…" but Mr Condor cut him off.

"If? If? Have I not made it perfectly clear that they _are_ fired?!" he yelled without even turning to Marshal, he was looking between me and Alex, probably to find out if it was some kind of joke.

"Okay, anyway, now that you have fired Sonny and Alex, you will lost the rest of the _So Random_ cast I hope you know." He said, as Mr condor turned to him.

"Oh, and you know this how?" he asked, trying not to yell, his eyes were blood shot, probably from anger, and his skin was still purple, which was also probably from anger.

"Because when I fired them because of it, the others all quit in protest. I had too let them keep their jobs." He said, and this time, Mr Condor didn't try not to yell.

"YOU KNEW?! YOU FUNKING KNEW?! That's it. _So Random_ is finished. This studio can run from the profits of Mackenzie falls. You will do your last show on Friday next week, and I want you out of my studio by this time next week." And the colour from Marshals face was immediately drained.

"What? You cant cancel my show, just because Sonny and Alex are gay!" he yelled as he stood up and leant on his desk, his face was inches away from Mr Condors, and it was like one of them scenes in a movie, where they're yelling right in their faces, but they hardly ever happen in real life. It was happening now though.

"I can do what I want. It's my studio." He said, and with that, he turned on his heal, walked towards the door, subtly trod on mine & Alex's toes, and slammed the door shut as he walked out.

"Marshal, I'm so sorry." I said quietly as I walked up to him and put my arm around him, Alex followed and went to his other side.

"Yeah, me too, if we hadn't decided to 'come out' on the fucking Ellen show, this wouldn't be happening, and we'd all still have jobs." She said, as the Colour slowly started to come back to Marshals face, he smiled weakly and put his hands over ours. He gently pulled our hands from around his shoulders, and spoke, in barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault, it's who you are, and you just wanted people to know the truth. I don't blame you, either of you." He said as he looked in between both of us, we both smiled at him, then I smiled at Alex, who offered a weak and forced smile back.

"Anyway, can you two girls get the other 3, and bring them in here? We need to tell them the bad news." He said, and we both nodded, we walked down the hall and too the cafeteria, since that's the most likely place to find Nico and Grady. Once we got there, all three of them were in there, eating Frozen Yoghurt.

"Guys, we have some really bad news, you need to come down to Marshals office." I said quietly, they looked confused but followed us to Marshals room. Once we were in there, he broke the news to them, and the three of them, of course, were gutted.

As Marshal was still explaining everything that happened, Alex broke out into a huge, genuine smile, which didn't go un-noticed by everyone in the room.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked in a shaky voice, she just smiled bigger as she ran somewhere, and came back about two minutes later on the phone to someone.

"Okay, thanks, bye." She said as she pressed the _end call_ button on her phone, we all looked at her, confused as hell I might add, waiting for some kind of explanation. She didn't make us wait much longer for one.

"Right, Sonny, tomorrow, you and me are on the Ellen show again, and tomorrow, we're gonna tell everyone about what happened with Mr Condor, and that _So Random's_ getting cancelled, and then, although it wont save our show, people will know what a homophobic _twat_ Mr Condor really is." She said, I couldn't help but smile as well. Sure, her plan wouldn't save our show, but like she said, it would uncover the pig hiding inside Mr Condor.

"And, today, we're welcoming back Sonny Munroe, and Alex Russo, who, yesterday revealed that their feelings towards each other were more than just friendly. What could they possibly want today? Lets find out. Please welcome back; Alex and Sonny." Said Ellen, and the crowd erupted into cheers as me and Alex walked in, our arms were around each others waists, as we went and sat on the couch we were on just yesterday.

"Hi again girls, how are things going with you two?" she asked cheerily.

"Actually, not so good, Ellen." I said.

"Care to explain why?" she asked kindly.

"Well, yesterday, when we got back to the studio, the man who owns the studio, Mr Condor, cancelled our entire show, because he said that us two being together was setting a bad example to kids." I explained, and suddenly, the crowd started chanting '_So Random rules, Mr Condor Drools.'_ And me and Alex couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Girls, that is awful. So not the two of you, and Marshal Pike, Nico, Grady and Zora, are all out of work?" she asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

"pretty much." Alex said, and Ellen gave us a sympathetic face. The rest of the 20 minutes was just filled with questions from the audience, and after that, we went back to the studio. Once we were back in my room, we sat on my bed.

"Sonny, what's gonna happen to us? I live back in New York, and you don't live anywhere, you have no where to go, and even when you do find somewhere, it will probably be miles away, I don't want to lose you." Alex said quietly, a few tears fell from my eyes as I realised that I would be losing Alex in less than a week. She put her arm around my shoulder, and pulled my head into her chest, the tears fell freely from my eyes, and I sobbed into her shoulder. I felt drops fall onto my head, I looked up to see my baby girl crying silently.

"It'll be okay Alex, I'll find somewhere in NY so that I'm near you, I wont let you go." I said, as she nodded.

"Or you could maybe… move in with me and my parents, I mean… you'd have to share a room with me, but we pretty much do that anyway here, I'd have to check with my mom and dad, but it should be fine." She said, and I sat up to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean… I wouldn't expect to live there for free or anything, I could pay rent and pay towards food and stuff…" I said, and she nodded smiling at me.

The end of Fridays show came too quickly.

"Okay, thanks so much everybody, as you all know, that was our las… last…" I tried to say goodbye, since it was my turn, but I couldn't get through it, I broke down crying as I tried to say goodbye, Alex walked over too me and put her arm around my shoulders, she walked with me off the stage, and took me to our dressing room, which was completely empty, all that was in there was the cubicles we used to change in, the two pink couches, and 4 huge but empty wardrobes. It hurt to look around the room, because I knew it would be the last time.

"Sonny, baby, don't cry, we're gonna be living together, sharing a room and everything tomorrow, we'll get on that plane with our heads held high, and go back to NY. It'll all be okay, I swear." She said as she kissed the top of my head. We both fell asleep on the pink couch that night, our last night in the studio. At some point during the night, someone came in and threw a blanket over us, but I wasn't sure who.

_**Alex's POV.**_

In the morning, I woke up and Sonny was still asleep, she looked so peaceful. Her head was resting on my chest, and her make-up which had ran last night had dried up on her cheeks, but she still looked beautiful.

I lay and watched her sleep for what felt like hours, everything was moving in slow motion, her chest raised and fell, in a rhythm that was so perfect. I looked out of the slightly open door, and saw Zora walking past pulling a suitcase twice the size of her.

"Zora, chick, come in a minute." I said quietly so that I didn't wake the beautiful girl sleeping on top of me. Zora walked in and sat on the couch opposite us. She looked sad, she didn't look crazy like she normally did. Her hair was down, she hadn't bothered to do her normal random hairstyles, and she had no make-up on.

"What's up Alex?" she asked quietly.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. Thanks so much for an amazing time here at _so random_. It's been great. I really loved being here, and now the shows over, and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Zora. Are you going back to live with your parents?" I asked, hoping to know that she'd be okay.

"Nah, they're both in prison for something they didn't do, but they aren't getting out any time soon, so I'm going to live back in my care-home. There's about 15 other kids that live there, and the people that work there are really nice. It's not so bad, but I'm gonna miss you guys." She said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zora." I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Mr Condors not a nice guy, he never was. He's a complete twat." She said, and I couldn't help but smile at her swearing, I had never heard he swear before, so it was kinda cute, like in a baby cute way.

"Zora, I feel so bad, it was my idea to come out on _Ellen_. I just love Sonny so much, I don't know what I would do without her. I'm so glad that my parents said she could come live with us, but I'm worried she'll get another acting job somewhere else, and leave me." I said quietly.

"I will never leave you, I love you." Sonny mumbled as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, how long have you been up for?" I asked, I hadn't noticed her wake up, I guessed she had just been listening to us with her eyes closed or something.

"Not long, what time is it?" She asked as she stretched and yawned. I found it really cute when she yawned, she made a little squeaking sound that sounded so cute.

"It's about… 11.30." I said as I looked at my phone with was on the coffee table. She smiled and leant across the couch to kiss me. Zora turned away, and let us kiss in private, once we broke apart, we looked at Zora and giggled.

"It's okay Zora, you can look now." Sonny said as Zora turned around again. She smiled sweetly at us and nodded.

"I'm gonna go and take this out to the mini bus, the carer's waiting outside for me. So I guess this is goodbye." She said as she got up, We both got up as well and hugged her. I felt wetness against my chest and realised she was crying.

"Hey, come on Zora, don't cry, we'll keep in touch, We have your number, and we can IM and stuff. This isn't goodbye, not really, we'll see you again. You're gonna be great, you'll get an acting job somewhere else, it'll all be fine, you'll see." I said as I pulled away from the hug and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, Zora, I promise, we'll keep in touch, and we'll see you again really soon." Sonny said as she hugged the crying 12 year old, who always seemed so tough. Zora offered a forced smile, and we offered it back.

"Thanks guys, I-I guess I'll speak to you soon." She said as she grabbed her suitcase and started to walk out the door, she looked like she was really struggling to pull it, it looked heavy.

"Here." I said as me and Sonny took the case off her and pulled it between us, we walked down the corridor to the mini van which was sitting outside with a tall fat man driving, he looked kind. Me and Sonny lifted the case into the back doors, and went around to the front. The mini van was empty except from the driver, so it was only Zora who was going in it.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you so much, you've both been like the sisters I've never had. I love you guys so much." She said as her tears started to fall again. We both hugged her tightly in a group hug, and she got into the mini van, we all waved until the Van was out of site.

"I'm gonna miss this place, come on, we've got 6 hours before we have to be out, lets go find Nico and Grady." She said as she put her arm around my waist and we walked back inside the studio.

"Where do you wanna check first? Prop house?" I asked and she nodded. We walked own to the prop house, and there they were, the prop house was completely empty, all that was in there was the couches, the TV, and the coffee table. Well, Nico and Grady were in there eating pizza as well.

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

"Hey girls. You okay now Sonny?" Grady asked, probably referring to yesterday when she was crying on stage.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just gonna miss this place so much, I'm gonna miss you guys as well." She said as both the boys put down there pizza, got up, and made another group hug. I thought it was really cute that they could just hug a girl, most boys would do that, and their mates would think they were dating her.

"We'll miss you too, both of you." Nico said as he released one arm from the hug and signalled for me to join them, which I did. Me and Sonny both started crying in the hug, which Nico and Grady realised, It caused them too hug tighter.

"Have you girls seen Zora? We wanted to say goodbye to her." Grady asked when we pulled away from the hug.

"Grady, she already left, the guy from her kids home came and picked her up about 20 minutes ago. Why don't you text her?" I asked, and they both nodded and grabbed their phones, typing in texts to Zora.

Once they had sent them, we all sat down on the couch, and Nico and Grady offered us some pizza, which we both accepted. We sat in the prop house for what seemed like only an hour, but Marshal came down and found us.

"Guys, its 5.00, you'd best get your stuff out." He said quietly. We didn't realise how long we'd been there for. We all got up and went to leave, when he stopped us two.

"Girls, there's some stuff I need you two to see before you leave." He said, confusing me and Sonny.

"Okay, I guess this is goodbye guys, we'll keep in touch, and text you every day. Good luck." We both said too the two guys, who said it back. We hugged for the last time, and they left the prop house.

Then we followed Marshal down to his office, which was far from empty. There were unopened letters all over the place, there were videos and CD's, all which were addressed to me and Sonny.

"I'm not sure what there are, but they've been coming all week, by the hundreds, I figured I would give them too you today. You have an hour before we have to be out, so if you wanna pack them, you might need another suitcase for them all, a big one, maybe two, or 5. I think I have a few spares you can use." He said as we nodded and thanked him. He went into his walk in cupboard and pulled out 7 empty suitcases. We packed the letters, CD's and video's in 3 of them, and then put about 20 of the letters in a small bag, so we could open them on the plane.

We were done cramming the fan mail and stuff into the suitcases at about 5.55.

"Girls, you've got 5 minutes to get all these cases outside to your limo, which is probably waiting outside. Do you want me to help bring it all out?" he offered, and we nodded. We each grabbed one of the suitcases, and put them by the limo, Norman loaded them into the trunk, and we went back for our other cases, which just had clothes and stuff in.

"I guess this is goodbye Marshal. We'll keep in touch with you." I said, as he hugged us both individually.

"Yeah, It'll be okay, I already got a job co-producing a new show called _Hannah Montana._ It's already fully cast, otherwise, You two would be top of the list." He said as he smiled at us. We said our final goodbyes to him, and got into the back of the limo.

After we had been on the plane for about 20 minutes, we emptied the fan-letters and stuff onto our laps, opening them one by one. I smiled as I opened the first one and we read it together.

_Dear Sonny & Alex,_

_I'm so upset about the end of So Random. You two are great role-models, regardless of your sexuality, Im 27, and have an 8 year old daughter, who looks up to you guys, and I wouldn't have stopped her watching the show just because you two are dating. Mr Condor was wrong to cancel your show, and sooner or later he'll realise that._

_I fully support you and hope you're happy together._

_Love Kelly x_

The other 19 letters were pretty much the same, which made us both Happy. Once the plane landed, and we were back in New York, my mom greeted us both with a hug as she helped us drag our suitcases to her car. We talked for a while, then when we got back, me and Sonny opened the other 400 fan letters, videos and CD's. The last thing we opened was a video, we put it in the player, and watched it. A man was on the screen.

"Hello, Sonny and Alex. I'm Ray Charleston, Casting director of the TV series _Eastenders. _It's filmed in England, and I would like you two to be the new characters. You do not need to audition, as I have seen your acting on _So Random_. You'll be playing a 14 year-old lesbian couple in the show, I know you're 16, but people always play characters younger than them. Please contact me on 020 88463." And then the screen went blank. I turned to Alex, and then practically dived for my phone to call him.

**(A.N; Sonny, **Ray)

"Ray Charleston."

"**Hey, it's Sonny Munroe, we just watched the tape you sent us."**

"Oh, Ms Munroe, how nice to speak to you, well, what do you think, fancy a spot on Eastenders?"

"**It sounds great! But, living arrangements…"**

"You'll stay in a 5 star hotel until you can get somewhere to live. The hote will be paid for by the studio, of course."

"**Wow, okay, erm…" **I looked to Alex who eagerly nodded.

"**We accept. Thank you so much… when do you want us to fly out?"**

"We'll send the private jet to the JFK airport for you on wednesday, it'll arrive at 2.00 PM. We look forward to having you on the show."

"**Okay, thank you so much. Bye."**

"Bye."

And I put the phone down, I started jumping around the bedroom.

"We're going to England, We're on Eastenders…" And Sonny joined it, it was so funny seeing her jump around like a little kid.

Things were starting to look up for us… we didn't need _so random…_ we didn't need Homophobic Mr fucking Condor. We get to work together on a long-running soap opera, as a couple, which meant we get to kiss… a lot.

**So there you go… that last chapter (:**

**I hope you enjoyed :D**

**REVIEW =D**


End file.
